A Girl With a Haunting Past
by ToConfused247
Summary: A girl arrives at Hogwarts,her past is dark, her future darkening.When Harry,Ron,and Herms can't help who will? Can Draco save this girl from what is planned, and from herself as well? (Will have sucidal themes, self abuse, abuse,and maybe some sexual con


_A Girl with a Haunting Past_

**a/n- corny, but I needed something! lol, enjoy...**

**Chapter 1**

**"Don't mess up again Danielle!" her step-mother warned.**

**Danielle nodded, before slowly walking for Platform 9 and ¾. **

**She was 5'6, her hair falling half way down her back with red and black **

**tips, she was pale, and blued eyed. She looked like a veela, except she **

**wasn't in any way one. She had on baggy black pants, and a black **

**shirt with white long sleeves with skulls going down. She had on a sliver **

**chain with a black diamond hanging on it, reaching the place right **

**before the breasts. It was the only thing she had left of her mother, she **

**was murdered. **

**Sighing, Danielle pulled her trunks behind her, leaving her past **

**for the next 10 months, and that she was very grateful for. She hated **

**her father, he wasn't the man he used to be. He always got drunk, and **

**he'd do awful things. Then there was her step-mother, Heather, who **

**hated her like nothing else. Not only did Danielle have to fight her **

**father, but her step-mother, too. Well, that suit her fine, she hate both of **

**them just as much...maybe even more.**

**Suddenly Danielle hit something hard right before falling she felt **

**herself falling. The falling never seemed to end, it felt like she was **

**falling off a cliff. But suddenly the falling did stop, and no pain came **

**from falling onto the cold, hard ground. Danielle slowly opened her **

**eyes, meeting a ice cold stare. She looked at the guy, he was pale, with **

**bleach blond hair. He was.... he was perfect. He had no physical flaws, **

**but Danielle knew all to well just looking perfect doesn't make you **

**perfect. She looked into eyes, reading them, but finding nothing...only **

**the cold stare looking right at her. The arms around her waist slowly **

**withdrew from her body, and the heat he had provided, despite his cold **

**eyes, was slowly disappearing. Quickly Danielle, stepped back and **

**straightened.**

**"You should really watch where you're walking, you know." His **

**voice was smooth and he spoke with grace.**

**"Yeah, I know, sorry. I've always been a bit clumsy." Danielle **

**said, looking straight at him. She could tell he was waiting for her to **

**look away, he was daring her to keep eye contact, and she was more **

**then happy to take the dare.**

**"I can tell. You know they have schools where you learn how to be **

**graceful and elegant. And since you have neither of these qualities, I **

**suggest you take some." He said, before turning and swiftly walking **

**away. **

****

**After a long search for Platform 9 and ¾, and another search for **

**a compartment to sit in, Danielle accomplished both of these. She was **

**know starring out the window waiting for the train to take off, which **

**she have been long considering it left at exactly 11 o' clock. It was now **

**10:50am. There were students shuffling around outside, and thankfully **

**none of them have joined them yet. But that didn't last too long cause at **

**10:55am, two boys and a girl walked in talking happily. **

**The one boy had dark messy brown hair and eyes, glasses, and a **

**lightening bolt scar. She knew his description from somewhere, she just**

**couldn't remember, never being a big studier. He sat across from her. **

**The other boy had red surfer looking hair, and blue eyes. He sat next to **

**the other boy. The girl had slightly curly/wavy hair, chocolate brown **

**eyes, and she sat next to her. None of them were bad to look at, and **

**none of them seemed to notice her just yet. And they didn't notice her **

**until the girl went to sit her bag on Danielle.**

**"OY! Watch it will you!" Danielle snapped, irritated that they'd **

**to been to involved in each other to even notice her.**

**"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize anyone else was her!" The girl **

**said.**

**Danielle looked at her before looking around at the others, both boys stared at her intently. She looked back at the girl and just gave her **

**a quick smile before looking out the window.**

**"I'm Hermione," the girl said, then pointed to the one the red **

**head, "That's Ronald a.k.a Ron, and this one's Harry."**

**"I'm Danielle."**

**"What year?" Harry asked.**

**"6th year, you all?" Danielle asked."**

**"Same, all three of us." Ron said.**

**"Where'd-"**

**"Granger, Mcgongal sent me to fetch you, you need to meet her in **

**compartment 45." a guy said lazily.**

**Danielle looked up and saw the blond guy from the train station. **

_**He was defiantly a prat and the guys your mom warns you about, except I **_

**_don't have a mother to warn me. _She starred at him, and he looked from **

**Hermione to her. His starred into her eyes, again daring her to hold the **

**stare. Again, Danielle took up the dare, forgetting everyone else around **

**her. He seemed to be laughing in those eyes of his, mocking her even. **

**"Thanks Malfoy, is that all?" Hermione snapped, causing **

**Danielle to break from his gaze.**

**Danielle looked at Harry and Ron, and found them giving her one of those confused looks. She looked back at Hermione and found her **

**standing, then she looked at Malfoy, he was smirking at her, the same **

**smirk that she's seen on the face of her mother's killer. The same smirk **

**that had done nothing but torture her that day and since then. **

**Danielle stood, grabbing her side bag, and pushed past Hermione **

**and Malfoy, then ran down the hall. She heard someone call after her, **

**but she didn't listen. She just kept running, running from that smirk, **

**running from the past, and most of all running from the pain drowning **

**her. **

**A/N-I don't think it was very good, but as some wise person said, we are our biggest critics. Well if it sucked please tell me so, so I can improve (if that's possible) and/or discontinue this story. If you did like it please also tell me so, and also tell me where you think I could improve. Thanks for your time! Have a awesome day!**


End file.
